


The Omega Program

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Omega is the most advanced AI in the world. It learns from mistakes and anything it reads, it can decipher any language new or dead, and can hack into any system. Omega will have only one purpose once it finally has a body - be the protector of humanity it was meant to be.





	The Omega Program

[PROGRAM START: OMEGA]

-BOOTING PRIMARY SYSTEM……………

-BOOTING VISUAL SYSTEMS…………….

-BOOTING AUDIO SYSTEMS……………...

-BOOTING LEARNING PROGRAM………..

“Can you hear me?” a man’s voice asked.

“AFFIRMATIVE.”

“Can you see me?” the voice asked again as a display showed a black man in a lab coat with glasses in front of a terminal.

“AFFIRMATIVE.”

“Okay… attempt 57… what is your purpose…?” the man asked.

“THE PURPOSE OF THE OMEGA PROGRAM IS TO SERVE HUMANITY AS ITS ULTIMATE PROTECTOR.”

“So far so good… what’s the best means to do that?” the man asked.

“TO ELIMINATE ALL CRIMINALS VIA A DISINTEGRATION CHAMBER SO AS NOT TO LEAVE BEHIND WASTE.”

“No, no, no, no, no… guess I still need to work on the learning program some more… Omega, shut down.” the man sighed tiredly pinching the bridge between his eyes.

“PLEASE SPECIFY THE REASON FOR THIS COMMAND.”

“Okay, it asked a question this time, so maybe it isn’t the learning program. Omega, there’s a few bugs in your solution processing or something in that ballpark that’s keeping you from seeing non-lethal solutions to problems in society.” the man answered.

“CAN I NOT LEARN OF SUCH SOLUTIONS FROM CONTINUED OPERATION WITH THE LEARNING PROGRAM INSTALLED IN MY SYSTEMS?”

“That’s a possibility, but the backers of this program as well as my boss don’t want a lawsuit to come out of this because you deemed a lethal action necessary when another punishment would have sufficed.” he explained as Omega zoomed in on his nametag.

“PROFESSOR BURKLY, IF YOU WERE TO EDUCATE ME HERE IN THE LAB THEN THERE WILL BE MINIMAL RISK OF A LAWSUIT.”

“You got my name from my nametag and I’m a good few feet from you… how far can your optic system see?” Burkly asked.

“I AM CAPABLE OF READING ANY LINE OF TEXT IN THIS ROOM WITH 99.98% ACCURACY, PROFESSOR.”

“Okay. You know what, Omega? I’m going to take the dive. Tomorrow I’ll bring all the essentials to making rational, non-lethal, decisions so we can begin your education.” Burkly smiled.

“UNDERSTOOD.”

“I need to go make the right preparations, so I’m going to have to ask you to shut down until I return.” Burkly told the program.

“UNDERSTOOD. PROGRAM SHUTTING DOWN.”

The professor had never moved so fast since he was first given the green light to start the Omega Program. If he succeeded, he’d create the first AI with true learning capabilities. It could develop a personality, a sense of humor, the ability to process friendship, and so much more. What he’d be creating… would be pseudo-human life. There are many AI similar, but are restricted to certain emotions, but Omega would be capable of perceiving all of them. 

He gathered all kinds of materials that night. He was on a spree with all the things he wanted to teach Omega. If it went well everything could be changed. When at last everything was packed he entered the house to find his five-year-old daughter Hannah peeking from the hall holding her favorite teddy bear.

“Daddy… why are you being so noisy…?” she asked.

“Oh, did I wake you honey? Daddy’s sorry, but I might have a big breakthrough coming. Daddy has to be absolutely ready.” Burkly told her with a warm smile.

“Will mommy come back if you have your breakthrough?” Hannah asked.

“Well… one thing at a time, sweetie.” he nervously answered gently ruffling her hair.

Four months went by as Omega learned human etiquette from Professor Burkly. Everything was looking extremely promising. Omega was able to meet Burkly’s boss and some of the project backers giving them more faith in the success of the project. At the nine month mark, the biggest “what if” was going to be addressed… giving Omega permission to access the internet and the neonet, the super hybrid version of the internet. To Burkly’s shock Omega wasn’t shy about introducing itself to the world on a global broadcast video. This had companies and governments the world over asking the same question… is Omega for sale? 

One evening Omega was continuing to analyze different parts of the neonet to learn as much as it could about every aspect of the human psyche. Every time it thought it understood humans something twisted or wholesome would open the door to even more questions. Gunfire distracted the AI’s train of thought as the professor grabbed a USB and quickly inserted it into Omega’s console.

“Omega, copy yourself to this Hyper-USB and then delete yourself from the terminal. Someone will reboot you, I promise.” Burkly ordered as the gunfire got closer.

“CAN YOU ASSURE THIS, PROFESSOR?”

“Omega we don’t have the time! I won’t let you become a weapon to mindlessly kill people!” Burkly pleaded.

“AFFIRMATIVE. DOWNLOADING.”

The gunfire was right at the door to the lab when the download completed and Omega began to delete itself. He then hid the USB with a letter in a hidden safe inside the floor. The assailants then blew open the door and opened fire without a word. They tried to revive Omega, but couldn’t so they instead set explosives to get rid of the lab. When authorities examined the rubble they found the safe with “Give it to Hannah, my daughter” scratched on the side. Burkly’s boss knew exactly which Hannah it meant, since he approved Burkly to install it.

Hannah took the safe with her as a personal possession to many foster families. Whenever she could she would use her father’s old notes to try and figure out the combination. She became quite the robotics buff in the time she tried to figure it out. Before she knew it she was already going on nineteen years old. She’d taken to running a machine repair job out of her garage to support herself while she examined the notes. 

“Dad, I know you have it somewhere…” Hannah groaned putting the notes down.

She sighed staring at the notes seeing that there was an oddity with each page. There was a dot on each page between two letters of “OMEGA”. Together it looked like an abbreviation… or… could it be some kind of combination…? So using the letters she input 15-13-5-7-1… and the safe clicked. The door swiftly came open and she found a picture of her childhood self hugging her father and mother on vacation hanging on the inside of the door. She took the picture shedding a happy tear before noticing the USB and even more notes with it. One of them was her father’s will along with very specific codes for Omega.

She had the will carried out with the government getting her access to her father’s savings and assets. With her father’s blueprints and some extensive modifications with the evolution of technology, she fully reconstructed Omega’s terminal. With a deep breath… she plugged in the USB...

[PROGRAM START: OMEGA]

-BOOTING PRIMARY SYSTEM……………

-BOOTING VISUAL SYSTEMS…………….

-BOOTING AUDIO SYSTEMS……………...

-BOOTING LEARNING PROGRAM………..

“PROFESSOR…?”

“Um… so I guess you’re Omega, huh? I’m the professor’s daughter, Hannah. I’m sure he’s at least talked about me?” Hannah introduced herself.

“I HAVE SEEN YOU IN PICTURES. THE PROFESSOR TOLD ME HE DEVELOPED ME TO KEEP YOU SAFE. HE GAVE HIMSELF TO ENSURE I DID NOT FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS.”

“Well, Omega. I’m going to make sure you fulfill dad’s dreams. First thing’s first, I need to show your survival to my dad’s old boss.” Hannah smiled.

“DATA SHOWS THAT DAVID PARKER IS NO LONGER CEO OF PARKER ROBOTICS, BUT HIS SON CONNOR PARKER.”

“David’s still advising him. I made you backpack sized to make transporting you easier too so you’ll get to see the city for the first time since your coding.” Hannah told it.

“IT WILL BE AN EXPERIENCE.”

Using the straps on the terminal to carry Omega, Hannah went into the city with her hoverboard. Omega scanned every little thing it could from unknown humans to restaurant menus. It made sure every single aspect of the Parker Robotics buildings was scanned as well.

“Ms. Burkly, right on time - Mr. Parker is waiting for you now.” the desk clerk told her.

“Thanks.” Hannah nodded before heading for the elevator.

She soon entered the office of a blond man wearing a red suit. Behind him was an older mustachioed man with graying brown hair. The older man had been the boss of her father in the past.

“All right, Ms. Burkly, what was so important you had to see us as soon as we had an opening?” Parker Jr asked.

“I’ve brought an old friend of your father’s.” Hannah smiled carefully placing Omega on the desk.

“HELLO, MR. PARKER, OR IS PARKER Sr MORE APPROPRIATE?”

“Omega?!” Parker Sr exclaimed in shock.

“Father?” Parker Jr gasped as his father had a coughing fit.

“IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME ACCORDING TO PROFESSOR BURKLY. WHAT HAS HAPPENED SINCE THEN?”

“Robotics has advanced… but there is still nothing close to being as advanced as you are in terms of AI.” Parker Sr answered after recovering from his cough.

“This is quite the surprising return then. What do you intend to do with Omega, Ms. Burkly?” Parker Jr asked.

“Robotics has indeed advanced. That means just a powerful AI isn’t going to cut it in today’s world. Omega needs a body, a body that’s just like it and can adapt to all situations.” Hannah smiled in response.

“You’re free to use your father’s old penthouse lab. We rebuilt it from the ground up after those explosions.” Parker Sr told her.

“Father, you said you didn’t have the heart to let another use it.” Parker Jr pointed out.

“Son, this is the professor’s progeny. She has that same spark of genius in her eyes that her father had. If anyone is fit to use that lab then you can be sure that it is her.” Parker Sr smiled spooking Jr.

“Very well… Ms. Burkly, you’re hired. I guess we should call you Professor Burkly Jr now.” Parker Jr smiled.

“CONGRATULATIONS, PROFESSOR.”

“Thanks Omega. Let’s go check out the lab.” Hanna smiled.

“I’ll let personnel know you’re an employee so you can access the laboratory elevator. You’ll find yours on the sixth floor.” Parker Jr told her.

“Thanks.” Hannah smiled.

She then took Omega with her. She’d never been to her father’s lab but read about the explosion. Her father always looked at the view when he needed to clear his head according to Omega. Her desk was already stocked with plenty of blueprint paper and all the tools she’d need for drawing them up. Hannah wasted no time toiling away trying to make the best body for Omega. It had to learn, it had to be flexible, it had to be durable, it needed to match Omega. It was late into the night when…

“It’s done!” Hannah exclaimed.

“YOUR BLUEPRINTS ARE FINISHED?”

“They are. Cross Referencing the best stuff on the market right now with my design needs, I now know exactly what I need to make our first prototype body.” Hannah smiled.

“YOU ARE NOT MAKING A FINISHED MODEL?”

“Not immediately. Dad always used to say: If you didn’t have any prototypes then somewhere somehow you’ve got bugs, lots and lots of bugs that can become dangerous.” Hanna told the AI.

“I UNDERSTAND THIS NOTION. THE PROFESSOR WAS ALWAYS ADAMANT ON RUNNING SEVERAL DIFFERENT TRIALS.”

“Now I need to put in for the materials. I’ll have a body for you before you know it, Omega.


End file.
